rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 4.1 More Exposition
(617) Lian: hey (619) Sabine: Hi Hi (617) Lian: so what were you going to do in those 4 or so days of building? (619) Sabine: Really just gather as much information as she can and try to get good wth the snake people. (617) Lian: well how do you want to start? (619) Sabine: I'm... not sure. ^^;;; Probably learning about Vel? (619) Sabine: BRB, need to make something to eat. (617) Lian: going to the bathroom if I am not here when you get back post anyway (619) Sabine: Sabine smiles to herself as she wanders around the udnerground city and back toward the main hall/throne room where she's - hopefully - expected. (617) Lian: Its not the most easy move but she gets there after they aren't exactly the most consciencous of water. While there is alot of stuff they have that shouldn't get wet and they don't leave it out as such many of their passages are filled with water (619) Sabine: Not deterred by a bit of water or swimming, Sabine arrives at her destination and immediately bows politely and respectfully to the head serpent. "I am here to learn of Vel, if you still have the time?" (617) Lian: "If that is your wish" (619) Sabine: "Of course," Sabine says happily. (617) Lian: "what do you wish to know?" (619) Sabine: "Hmmm... Everything that you can tell me, starting from the beginning?" (617) Lian: "in the beginning the Dragon Tribe And the Heaven tribe came together bringing unity to the Makers.. but you should know that?" (619) Sabine: "No... I'm afraid I've not heard that telling before." (617) Lian: "That is odd.. when the Tribes brought the makers togethers to forge the world As the Greatest two tribes they Shared in ruling such" (619) Sabine: Sabine shakes her head a few times. "I've not seen any records of times before the world was made." (617) Lian: "This.. is after" (619) Sabine: "Hmmmm... Then explain it so I understand better?" (617) Lian: "After the world wa forged, the two great tribes divided ruling as the Night and Day" (619) Sabine: "Which two tribes? I've never heard of the Dragon Tribe and the Heaven Tribe, unless you refer to the Gods and the Dragon-Kings?" (617) Lian: "No, the Makers are divided into tribes.. families." (619) Sabine: "Go on." (617) Lian: "Vel, Oramus, The Shadow, Gaia they are the Dragons" (619) Sabine: Sabine nods her head a little bit and files "The Shadow" as one to ask about later. "And the others?" (617) Lian: (that's not really hard to figure out) (617) Lian: "Cecylin, Kimbery, the Pyres that burn thought, the King of the Sky (619) Sabine: "Where did Cytherea stand in this? and what effects did such divisions have?" (617) Lian: "She worked with her Brother to forge things.." (619) Sabine: "and what effects did such divisions have in the early times?" (617) Lian: "That is why we have night and day" (619) Sabine: Sabine nods her head a little bit. 'Then tell me more of Vel? What was he or she like? What did Vel embody and what happened to Vel?" (617) Lian: "He made us to Guide the fallen" (619) Sabine: "The fallen?" (617) Lian: "When the Dragon Kings lay broken, or the Lintha lay down one last time we were to guide them to the next life, to swim the River Lethe That was our Task, but then the Sky King told us to sleep beneath the ground and we did until recently" (619) Sabine: "I see... So you guided others to reincarnation... What happened to Vel?" (617) Lian: "what would happen to him?" (619) Sabine: "Well, some of the Makers were killed and others imprisoned when the Gods rose against them." (617) Lian: ... (619) Sabine: Sabine pales some. "You were... unaware of that?" (617) Lian: "Why would they do that?" (619) Sabine: Sabine shrugs her shoulders a bit. "I don't know why, but they did. There was a war, many of the Makers were slain and those that surrendered were imprisoned within the King and the Endless Desert... Which is why two of my companions smell different to you," she explains as she looks down sadly, "from what I have been able to learn, there were three or four who did not die or lose their freedom, Gaia and Autochthon sided with the Gods, while others fled to the Wyld. One is said to have returned and was slain for it, but there is not very much information on that Maker either." (617) Lian: From what you can gather of their gestures it seems completely horrified by the concept. (619) Sabine: Sabine frowns deeply. "You really weren't aware that it had happened? It was.... Very long ago, thousands of years." (617) Lian: "That would explain your ignorance" (619) Sabine: Sabine just nods a little bit. (617) Lian: "Then what is your purpose fi they are bound" (619) Sabine: "Mine, personally? Heal them of the madness and wounds that have been inflicted from their imprisonment and then free them. The world above ground is in a terrible state." (617) Lian: "And the others?" (619) Sabine: Sabine shrugs at that. "I am honeslty not sure of their end goals, they seem to be... Unstable. I know that many Chosen by the Imprisoned Makers - the Yozis as they are called now - wish to release the Makers as they are, to usher in an Age of sickness and pain." (617) Lian: "Which were the Sick ones?" (619) Sabine: "The Yozis, the ones that were imprisoned. They have grown ill and mad. Malfeas himself, the King, is obsessed with destruction and pain, for example. Their prison is made of their own bodies and souls and it is a place of hatred and malice that infects everything there." (617) Lian: "Which does each taste as?" (619) Sabine: "I... don't know, the human sense of taste is not as strong as yours is." (617) Lian: "You taste of the Pyres of thought" (619) Sabine: "She is known as She Who Lives In Her Name now," I say before shrugging a little bit, "my companions... The small one is Chosen of the same as me, by the Pyres. Lightning is Chosen of Adjoran, who was once (whatever Adjoran was) and Ceylin is Chosen of Malfeas." (617) Lian: "You may speak for the ones you are chosen by?" (619) Sabine: "Mmmm... at times, yes. We are still their followers, but they have little sway in Creation and so at times we must speak for them." (617) Lian: "That which is bound by the Pyres.. may be released by your will?" (619) Sabine: "I do not think I have such power, no, but I'll admit to not knowing entirely what you mean." (617) Lian: "Perhaps you could experiment, ask the tall one to release those bound beneath the earth by her Patron's will?" (619) Sabine: "The tall one?" (617) Lian: "the tall Grey one" (619) Sabine: ((Is she in the room? The Mountain King, I imagine?)) (617) Lian: (Ceylin) (619) Sabine: ((Ahhhh!)) (619) Sabine: "I will ask her to do so before we leave," Sabine says with a bow. (617) Lian: "Thank you" (619) Sabine: "You're welcome. I would still like to learn more of Vel as well." (617) Lian: "What else is there to know?" (619) Sabine: "What was Vel like? What was Vel's souls like?" (617) Lian: "He is the balance, the Lord of Night" (619) Sabine: "I see," Sabine says as si taps her chin a few times, "thank you. I have no other questions right now, but I am sure I will in the future, if you do not mind me coming back to speak some more?" (617) Lian: "Very well" (619) Sabine: Sabine bows again. "Thank you, if you've no other need of me I will return and speak with Ceilin." (617) Lian: "We do not need anything" (619) Sabine: "Very well then," Sabine says before she turns tand heads back, intent on speaking some with Ceylin. (617) Lian: (Anything else you want to do?) (619) Sabine: ((Not that I can think of, other than talk to Ceylin next session)) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights